Time Toon Cops: The Curse Of Morgana
by raccoonqueen
Summary: A Kryptonite shard is hidden in Tokyo, and Psycho Armington and his evil team are out to get their hands on it. Can the Time Toon Cops stop them before they can unleash pure hell on earth? Find out in this exciting story!
1. Prologue: The Six Armingtons

Prologue: The Six Armingtons

Psycho, Dexter, Scarlet, Max, Rochester, and Sin Armington. These were the six long-lost members of the famous Armington clan, exiled for their evil and corrupt behavior. Psycho, the worst of all villains, was said to have been banished for raping no less than 23 toons-excluding the lovely Sarah Weasley. He and his team had vanished off the face of the earth, and they never bothered coming back...until now.

Rumor had it that about five years ago (and a lot more than that), the Time Toon Cops had destroyed Morgana while fleeing from the planet Krypton. But now all that was left of her were inside the pieces of Kryptonite that were scattered across the galaxy-one of them landed on earth, ending up in Tokyo, Japan. The first three people to discover the shard were the Tanuki sisters-Kami, Kumi, and Kuri. Psycho figured that he would get his hands on that crystal and use it to attack Alex II and his family somehow.

And what good timing-Alex II and the Time Toon Cops happened to be in Japan, to accompany Bert Jr. and Maggie on their honeymoon in Tokyo. "_Brilliant_!" he thought with an evil smile. "_Not only do I get to have my revenge on Alex II, but I would also have the opportunity to ruin his friends' happy occasion_!"

Not unless the Time Toon Cops can stop him and his group in their tracks. This would be the very beginning of the biggest battle in history...the battled for the cursed Kryptonite shard.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To Japan!

Chapter 1: Welcome To Japan!

Psycho and his crew had just killed a couple of foxes. Psycho grabbed a female 19-year-old toon fox and said, "She will be perfect for my pleasure! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Then they took the car and drove off to the airport. As they were tying up the female toon fox, Max asked, "Boss, since there's a shard in Tokyo, Japan, how are we going to get to Japan? The airport's got security upgraded to the max!"

"Hmmm...good point. We don't want the Time Toon Cops to find out-and I know our plane is somewhere in the Sierra Nevada Desert in California. We're heading there first, then we'll head to Japan."

With that, they headed over to the Sierra Nevada Desert to an old base. They got into their special jet and took off to Japan. Psycho laughed evilly and shouted, "Now, Time Toon Cops, IT'S PAYBACK TIME! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Meanwhile, in Japan, the Time Toon Cops were accompanying Bert Jr. and Maggie on their honeymoon in Tokyo. While they were heading to the hotel, Charles said, "So, what you and Bert Jr. going to do first?"

Maggie beamed at this question. She replied, "Oh, we're gonna go see the Tokyo Tower. I heard that it's the most famous attraction in the city."

"I'm going to check out the Ginza District," Vanessa said. "It's a shopping center-and you know just how much I LOVE to shop. And I also heard there's a new restaurant and cafe down there."

The Time Toon Cops left the hotel to go over to the new restaurant/cafe, appropriately named "The Tanuki Palace". On the outside, it looked just like a French-style restaurant-the same thing on the inside, too, except for pictures of everyday life in 19th-century Japan all painted on rice paper. Millions of people were dining there, humans and toons alike. As they wandered in the restaurant, they startled to hear a shrill female scream, then a couple of smatterings of rapid-fire Japanese, as well as a few curse words thrown in. Then another female voice in English: "I told you making a shrimp-and-beef tempura was a bad idea!"

"Well, you DID suggest it! It was YOUR idea!"

"Oh, shut up, you dummy! You are the worst cook in Japan, I know that!"

"And _you're_ the worst in coming up with our restaurant's specialties!"

"Why, you little..."

In an instant, two female raccoons burst through the kitchen door, brawling around on the floor, while the third one came out. They all looked identical, with green eyes, but each one wore a different color of their kimonos-red, yellow, and blue. The third raccoon clamored, "Kumi-chan! Kuri-chan! Compose yourselves! We don't want to look disrespectful in front of our customers!"

"Our customers don't mean ANYTHING to us," said the second one. "Besides...I'm gonna knock the head off of this dunce!"

"But don't you remember our papa's policy?"

All at once, the two raccoons stopped fighting, looked at each other, and bowed their heads in shame. They muttered in unison, "We know-'Peace and harmony is the restaurant's most precious treasure.' We're sorry, Kami-chan."

Alex II cleared his throat to get the girls' attention. The three raccoons looked up and smiled. "NEW CUSTOMERS!"

They rushed over to greet the Time Toon Cops. Bert said, "Hi. I'm President Bert Raccoon, of the United States of Canerica. We're here to accompany my son and daughter-in-law on their honeymoon, primarily for reasons of security. What's your name?"

"Glad you asked," replied the raccoon with a bow. "I'm Kami Tanuki. I'm the oldest of the three, in a red kimono."

"I'm Kumi Tanuki," added the second raccoon. "The one in yellow."

The third one added, "And I'm Kuri Tanuki, the one in blue."

The three raccoons shouted happily in unison, "Welcome to Japan!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Legend Of The Shard

Chapter 2: The Legend Of The Shard

Then the triplets of Anthors and Rouge the Bat-Armington saw the three raccoon girls. They were blushing and in a love daze.

"Wow, Kami Tanuki is hot," said Anthors Bat-Armington II, the oldest triplet. He was a male Human/Toon Squrriel/Bat Hybird with a red shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Kumi Tanuki is the hottest, too," said Andwers Bat-Armington, another male Human/Bat/Toon Squrriel Hybird with a blue shirt, black jeans, and sneakers.

"Kuri Tanuki is the super hottest," said Art Armington, a male Human/Toon Squrriel/Bat Hybird with a green shirt, black jeans and sneakers.

The raccoon girls heard the triplets say that to them and they smiled. Kami replied with a giggle, "Oh, thank you, boys."

"Well, Rouge, love, look at our boys," said Anthors. "They are in love."

"Yep," Rouge replied.

"So, what you three cooking right now?" asked Alex II.

Kumi replied, "We have noodles, beef teriyaki, chicken stir-fry-with rice, if you want it on the side-and egg rolls."

Kuri added with a cheerful grin, "We even have the best sushi in town!"

"Well, in this case," said Bentley, picking up a menu. "I'll get started with the main course."

Soon, the Time Toon Cops were chowing down on the food the Tanuki sisters had cooked from them. Nellie was about to eat the last noodle in her bowl when she happened to glance up at the wall and gasp in amazement. On the wall was a giant poster, featuring a young male raccoon in a navy-blue police uniform, looking serious and holding a stunner gun in his paw. She asked, "Who is that?"

Kami looked in the direction that Nellie was pointing at and replied, "Oh...that's our older brother. His name is Kentaro Tanuki-the top-ranking officer of the TTC Japanese Police Branch, the hero of the entire country of Japan. He is famed for his undaunted courage and his spectacular shape-shifting skills. He's the most treasured member of our family, and we admire him very much..."

"But does he ever get to spend some time with you? You're his sisters."

"Yes," said Kuri with a nod. "But...it's a shame he never does. He takes so much delight in his work that he never wants to come home. And that makes Papa and Mama worried, too."

Kumi added, "Besides, we just wanted him to guard the shard."

Alex II's ears perked up. "...what shard?"

"A Kryptonite shard, Alex II," replied Kami. "We found it in our backyard not very long ago."

This piece of news gave the Time Toon Cops an uneasy sense of déjà vu. James said, "Wasn't that the shard that came from Krypton when it exploded years ago?"

Kami answered, "Well...yes...sort of."

"We'd like to see it."

"NO! Not in here, you don't!" In a hushed whisper, Kami continued, "...it's said to be cursed. When we first discovered it, the shard contained a single bit of evil presence in it. If anyone touches it, grave misfortune will descend upon whoever possesses the shard. And, if that certain someone happens to be full of pure evil, he or she will use the shard to unleash unspeakable disaster upon this very earth. Luckily, we had managed to put it in a safe place before anything bad could happen to us."

Alex II stared. He was shocked. He muttered, "Morgana...is still...alive?"

Meanwhile, the Black Jet was close to Japan-Max and Dexter were flying it. Serena was fixing her hair, Sin was playing a Playstation 34 game, and Rochester was drinking a blood pack. There was moaning in the room, as Psycho was having fun with his female fox prisoner.

"We're glad you're going to turn that female fox into our servant," said Max.

"Well, I am practicing to put the female into a trance, too," said Serena. "And it's playing off now. So I guess males and females will have to watch out for me."

"We need the boss, anyway. We need to know if he got any connections in Japan, since Japanese authorities will be looking for us if we land in Tokyo."

Psycho moaned one last time in the room, as he and the female fox came out, having his clothing back on. He grinned evilly at the fox and said to her, "Now you will have my kids, love! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" He turned to them and said, "So, where are we now?"

Max replied, "We're near Japan, and we need to land without any Japanese authorities bothering us."

"I got connections in Japan. There is one place where the Japanese law enforcement won't look for us-in Nagano. They say that place is haunted, but it's my base."

Then they flew to Nagano, Japan. But, en route to there, the female fox that Psycho had raped slowly got back up and kicked him in the head. She screamed angrily, "You...you MONSTER! You raped me...and now you say that now I'm going to be the mother of your kids! That will NEVER happen!"

Psycho growled. He snarled, "Try to disobey me, huh? You're on our side now, missy-either follow our rules or I'll throw you out of this plane!"

"Make me."

It didn't take very long for Psycho to open the door of the plane and push the fox out of it. He laughed evilly and shouted, "HAPPY LANDINGS!"

The fox landed in an area just outside Kyoto. After a moment, she sat up, groaned, and took out a picture that she had kept with her most of her life. It was a picture of two young female foxes, about four years old-they looked exactly alike, with orange-red fur, light-brown hair, and yellow eyes. She wept sorrowfully, before sobbing, "Suki...my dear sister...once I see you once more and tell you about all the terrible things that ugly weasel has done to me...I hope in my heart that you will avenge me."

Of course, nobody in the world knew that this female fox was none other than Sumi Kitsune, the long-lost twin sister of Vanessa Raccoon.


	4. Chapter 3: Psycho's New Plan

Chapter 3: Psycho's New Plan

"WHAT?" Bert shouted. He was shocked to hear the news.

"How can she be alive?" added Charles.

Sky said, "I think some of her spirit entered in the shard now. I guess we have to keep that shard out of the wrong hands."

"You will?" asked Kumi eagerly. When they nodded, she continued happily, "Oh, domo arrigato! We will forever be grateful to you if you do so."

Suddenly, they heard a female voice from out of nowhere saying, "Suki-chan? Is that you?"

When they looked up, there was Sumi Kitsune, with the TTC Japanese Police by her side. Vanessa gasped in shock, then smiled tearfully. She cried out, "Sumi!" She ran straight up to her and gave her a big hug.

Bentley was puzzled. He asked, "Ness? Do you know her?"

Vanessa paused at his inquiry. She replied, "...yes. I do know her. She's my twin sister. It's been years since I've last seen her..."

"Now, wait a minute...I don't get this...you and her...you're-"

"I'll explain the whole thing to you, just as soon as we figure out what's going on." Turning to Sumi, she asked, "What happened to you?"

"We found her like this," said one of the officers. "And from what we heard from her, she was raped, too."

"By who?" Charles asked.

Sumi answered, "By a male evil weasel, with a laugh like Psycho's."

The TTC were shocked. Alex II said, "You mean a human/weasel hybird?"

"Yes. That was the one."

Alex II stared in shock. He muttered, "It couldn't be them."

"Who?" Bert asked.

Alex II replied, "It's a long story. You see...you meet the Six Exiled Armington Clan. Their leader is Psycho Armington-he looks like Psycho Weaseley, but he's also a human hybird weasel. The five others with him, they are more evil than ever. They were supposed to be our Fighting Force for good, but some evil stuff got into them and now they were out of control. Psycho Armington raped many toons back in the day, but luckily he haven't got to Sarah Wesaley, since we captured him and his crew."

"But we thought we sent them to the end of the space," said Sky. "And we are wrong. So, I guess they're here now-and they want revenge on us."

Razor II added, "And they sent a calling card, using her as the message."

Bert Jr. said, "So, we got to face them, too?"

"I'm afraid so," replied Alex II with a nod. "I think they will go after the shard, too, and they are deadly. Very deadly. Let me give you the details. You already met Psycho Armington. His victims that he raped are Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Honey Bunnie, Penelope Cat, Bambi's mother, Sweet Polly Purebred, Dot Warner, Bugs Bunnie, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Pepe Le Pew, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Scooby Doo, Huckleberry Hound, Underdog, Augie Doggie, Boo Boo Bear, Astro, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse."

The toons that he mentioned were shocked and they remembered they were raped.

"It's true," said Pepe. "I was raped by that monster."

Daffy said, "I remember Psycho Armington-he was the worst."

Underdog said, "I tried to protect Polly, but his five goons were too strong for me. Then, after he raped her, he raped me."

"That's sick," said Bert.

Maggie added with a somber nod, "And wrong. Terribly wrong. How could so much evil make a guy so insane enough to have an impulse to rape both male and female toons?"

"The second one is Dexter Armington," continued Alex II. "He's a demon hybrid, 7'1, and dangerous, too."

"We _did _face Belladonna and her family," said Bert Jr. "So, he's probably more dangerous than them."

"The third one is Scarlet Armington. She is a Sccubis Vampire and she can control any male or female toons. The fourth one is Max Armington, the 'Big Man' of the group. In human size he is 5'2, but when he turns into his T-Rex side he is 7'2, so watch out for him. The fifth one is Rochester Armington-he can turn any toon or human into a vampire, like Rayian Fox."

"Great, another Rayian impersonator," Augie Doggy said.

Alex II concluded, "And lastly, the youngest one is Sin Armington. He's 11, but he can turn into a bear and he is dangerous. Just don't let his cute looks fool you."

"Okay," said Rocky. "We won't be fooled by him."

The TTC Japanese officers nodded, before one of them got out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. He said, "Chief Todoroki? Pass the news out to Officer Tanuki. This is extremely important!"

Meanwhile, at Psycho's hideout, Dexter came back with the car and a newspaper. Max asked, "Did you get the newspaper like the boss asked?"

"Yeah," replied Dexter. "I did. Where's the boss?"

"He's out getting another girl."

Then Psycho came back with a female Japanese weasel girl. She was wearing a blue school outfit and red slip-on shoes, as she was gagged. He said to Scarlet, "This is the next one you can practice on, and let me know when she is completely under control. If you mess up one more time, then I will rape you instead. Got it?"

Scarley gulped and answered, "Y-yes, boss." Then she took the girl into the room and began to brainwash the female weasel. Psycho turned to Rochester and said, "And if she fails, then you turn that female weasel into a vampire."

"Yeah, boss," replied Rochester obediently. Psycho said to Dexter, "Did you get my newspaper?"

Dexter said, "Yeah. I found one with English on it, since most of the newspapers are in Japanese."

"Good. Let me see it."

Then he took the newspaper and read it. After reading it, he said, "They say the TTC are guarding a Kryptonite shard, and I think we found the missing piece to our victory."

"Why, boss?" Sin asked.

"Because it can resurrect the Dark Dragon and Malford, too. That means they can help us get revenge on the TTC and the Armingtons once and for all! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"But how are we going to distract them, since they're guarding it?"

"There is a bank seven blocks from the Tanuki Palace restaurant. We need to hit that bank fast and hard, and also look at the watch, so we can get out of there quick. While the TTC investigates the robbery, then we can get the shard, even if three or four raccoons are guarding it. Remember-there's six of us and four of them, while the rest will go to investigate the bank robbery! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

A bold young female voice shouted out, "Not while I'm around!"

Psycho and his goons spun around and saw the female Japanese weasel that they had captured. But when she started peeling her fur off, they couldn't believe their eyes. That wasn't no ordinary female weasel-it was a young female raccoon in disguise! She was wearing a navy-blue police uniform (with a gold badge), and a furious look was in her blue-grey eyes.

"The name's Takara Tanuki," said the girl. "And I'm the officer of the TTC Japanese Police Branch. I heard several reports regarding a rape victim, leading all the way to you. Psycho Armington, I place you and your accomplices under arrest for commiting that crime!"

Psycho became angry. He had been tricked. He growled, "SCARLET! What just happened here?"

Scarlet came crawling out of the room. She was beaten up badly-her legs were lame, her arms and wrists were twisted out of shape, and there were multiple bruises all over her body. She answered weakly, "Boss...I'm sorry that I had failed you, but...when I was about to hypnotize her...she took a mirror, deflected my attack, and...and..." Before she could say anything else, she fainted. Psycho turned to the raccoon girl, growling angrily. He muttered, "Why, you little..."

He lunged straight for her, but the girl just simply grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. And when she twisted it, he screamed out in pain. The raccoon girl smirked and said, "Give up?"

"No!" hollered Psycho.

The girl nodded, before grabbing his neck and throwing him towards the wall. Once he landed back on the floor, she ran towards him and kicked his groin real hard. As he groaned in agony, she asked, "Now do you give up?"

"No!" Psycho whimpered. The girl picked him up and shoved him towards Dexter, Rochester, and Sin. Then, she formed a giant ball of white-hot electricity with her paws and threw it towards them, both burning them and shocking them. After all that, she asked the question once more: "Now do you give up? Answer me, or I'll do something far more worse than the one that I've done."

"Go!" cried Psycho. "Just go away, and don't _ever _think of coming back! WE'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

"Good...we have a deal."

Then the raccoon girl walked away. After she was gone, Psycho got back up, rubbing his head. He growled, "Forget the bank robbery. We'll go after that Takara Tanuki girl."

"And how will you do that, boss?" asked Sin.

Psycho grinned evilly, before replying, "I'd know that girl anywhere. She's the member of a prominent family of raccoons, who own a restaurant in downtown Tokyo. There is another famous family that I know of, the Kitsune family, who also own another restaurant in the same area. Legend has it that the Tanukis and the Kitsunes were loyal friends for thousands of years, going way back to the time this country was founded. There hasn't been a single feud between those clans ever since-and I know just one way to create one. With the Dark Dragon, the one ally we're about to call on, we can create all sorts of chaos. That way, we can cause a huge fight between the Tanukis and the Kitsunes, and while the TTC are distracted by the feud...we'll steal the Kryptonite shard!"

"But it's impossible, boss," said Dexter. "There's no way those families are going to fight each other. If you try to accomplish that feat, they'll smell a rat and think that you have done it."

Psycho held up a golden apple. He said, "Yes...they might. But with this apple, they _won't _know who started it. What I'm holding in my paw is the infamous Golden Apple of Eris, a cherished artifact from the ancient Greek goddess of chaos. I'll place this apple in the area between the two restaurants-the Tanukis will be the first to discover it, but the Kitsunes will find it and claim it as theirs, and the Tanukis will complain, saying that they have found it in the first place and that it's theirs. Then we'll sit back and watch the fur fly."


	5. Chapter 4: The Great Robbery

Chapter 4: The Great Robbery

"But first," continued Psycho. "Get the TTC out of there first, so we can plant that apple. The bank will be the first place we'll strike, and we will hit it hard at 7 AM, since the TTC will be sleeping." He turned to Scarlet and said, sternly, "I'm letting this one go, Scarlet...but next time, you will be raped if you fail me. Got it?"

"Yes, Boss," replied Scarlet.

"Now, let's get ready for tomorrow."

The next day, at the First National Bank of Japan, the guards and workers were getting ready. Then, a blast went through the roof, as Psycho, Scarlet, Dexter, Sin, Rochester and Max went down with AK-47 and gas masks on them with full body camouflage suits, which they use to turn invisible.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN NOW!" Psycho shouted. Then he fired his AK-47 in the air, as the guards and workers quickly drop on the ground, screaming in fright. Max and Dexter ripped the safe off, as Sin began to count.

"30 SECONDS!" Sin shouted, as they were getting the money in their caire jet. Then a male toon cat stood up and took out his 9mm, but Psycho saw him, and took out his golden 9mm gun and fired at the cat's shoulder.

"The next one who tries to be a hero will be dead!" Psycho said to the others who were still on the ground.

"20 SECONDS!" Sin shouted, as they got most of the money on the next lift, and it went into the jet as Scarlet and Rochester grabbed the money as it went down for the next load.

"10 SECONDS!"

"HURRY UP, THE COPS WILL BE HERE SOON!" Psycho shouted, as they got the last of the money. Then, Psycho said mockingly, "Thanks for being cooperative, folks, SO SEE YOU LATER!" Then he, Sin, Dexter and Max went on the lift, as it went into the Jet. Then they blasted off into the air, just as the TTC Japanese Police came running to the bank.

"Phase One is complete!" said Psycho. "Now, it's time to begin Phase Two-begin the planting of the Golden Apple, while the TTC is distracted! HA-HA-HA-HA!" And the jet flew away. But what they did not know is that a pair of alert violet eyes peering out from the shadows by the bank, watching the jet fly off into the horizon.


	6. Chapter 5: Blood Feud

Chapter 5: Blood Feud

Back at the restaurant, the TTC Japanese Police came to them. A male Japanese cat, who was one of the officers, said, "Sir, there's been a bank robbery this morning at 7 AM, and they did it in no less than 30 seconds before we even got there."

"Oh, great," muttered Alex II. Turning to the others, he said, "Okay-who's going to stay with them while rest of us go investisgate the bank?"

"Us," said the Bat-Armington triplets. "We'll stay with the Tanuki sisters."

"Thanks again, boys," said Kami.

"Okay. Let's move out."

While the Time Toon Cops went to investigate the bank, a jet came to a landing. Psycho came down with the apple, and he looked around, just to see if the cops were gone.. "Ha! They're gone now. It's time for Phase 2." Then he put the apple down on the ground and put a Heartless symbol on it. As it disappeared into the apple, he smiled. "It's a good thing that I'm also a Heartless."

Then he went back into the jet and it disappeared. After a while a male kitsune with twin tails came along. He was Mai Kitsune, the cousin of Tails Prower. Upon finding the apple, he smiled and picked it up. Some evil energy entered into him, and he could feel it. He smiled, saying, "Wow! I found a Golden Apple! Now my family will be rich! STINKIN' RICH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Just then, a female raccoon arrived. Her name was Kaiya Tanuki, the young cousin of the Tanuki triplets. When she saw Mai with the Golden Apple, she ran towards him, shouting, "Hey! Gimme that apple! It's mine! I saw it first!"

"No," retorted Mai, sticking his tongue out. "I found it, and I'm going to become a millionaire!"

"But...but...I WANT IT!"

"You want it? I dare ya to come and get it!"

Enraged, Kaiya ran after Mai. Then came Mai's older brother Jiro. And then Kaiya's older sister Machiko. The war between the Tanukis and the Kitsunes has just begun.


	7. Chapter 6: The TanukiKitsune War

Chapter 6: The Tanuki-Kitsune War

The Tanuki triplets and the Bat-Armington triplets, who were drinking green tea and chatting at the time, heard the racket from outside the restaurant. When they looked up, they were surprised to see Mai, Kaiya, Jiro, and Machiko fighting over something, and they ran out to meet them.

"What's going on?" Anthors II inquired.

"Mai won't give me the Golden Apple," said Kaiya.

"NO! IT BELONGS TO THE KITSUNES!" shouted Mai. "AND WE WON'T LET YOU HAVE IT!"

Machiko retorted, "I don't think so! That apple is the sole property of our clan!"

And they soon began to fight again, followed by other members of the Tanuki family and the Kitsune family. Anthors II groaned and muttered, "Oh, man...we'd better call Dad..." He got out his walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Dad? We've got bad news-the Tanukis and the Kitsunes are fighting over a golden apple."

"WHAT?" answered Anthors on the other end. "Okay, we're on our way."

By the time the TTC got back to the restaurant, what turned out to be a small brawl quickly transformed into a nasty conflict. The Tanukis and Kitsunes were at each others' throats-wrestling, punching, using their shape-shifting powers to change into weapons in order to harm their enemies. Even the Tanuki sisters were fighting. Bert Jr. shook his head and said, "I don't know about this, you guys, but I have this little intuition that something is bound to go wrong at any time..."

Suddenly, a bold elderly male voice boomed out, "SUKI!"

Vanessa became startled at hearing her real name shouted out that loud. When she looked up, she gasped. A tall and elderly male fox, standing atop the Kitsune Castle restaurant, was staring down at her. It was her father...the one father she had known long before she was adopted by the Armingtons...Hiramatsu Kitsune!

"Suki! My daughter!" he said, upon jumping down to meet her. "After all these years, you've finally returned..."

All at once, Vanessa burst into tears. She ran towards him shouting happily, "Papa!"

But the reunion wasn't a happy one. When he saw Bentley by her side, Hiramatsu growled. He demanded, "And who is THIS?"

"Oh," answered Vanessa. "T-this is Bentley Raccoon. He's my husband, and in that respect he's your son-in-law-"

"Son-in-law?" Hiramatsu snarled angrily. "NEVER! Imagine...my daughter, marrying a Tanuki...SHE'S A TRAITOR! Come with me...you, too, Sumi!" He grabbed both Vanessa and Sumi's arms and ran back to his restaurant. As he stood by the door, he turned to his clansmen and ordered, "And as for the rest of you...VANQUISH THAT BUSHY-TAILED, BLACKMASKED BACK-BITER!"

Bentley protested, "But I'm not a Tanu-"

BAM! SLASH! WHAM!

Before he could say another word, Bentley was knocked unconscious by Taro, one of Vanessa's cousins. And just like that, Bentley was smacked up into the sky and out of sight. As she was being dragged away by her father, Vanessa witnessed the whole thing. She cried out in shock, "BENTLEY!"

With one team member missing, the Time Toon Cops had no choice but to find a way to quell the feud, never noticing that Psycho and his henchmen were sneaking into the Tanuki Palace restaurant. Bentley, on the other hand, was in for an adventure of his own...a long and harrowing journey to get his wife back.


	8. Chapter 7: The Shard Is Missing

Chapter 7: The Shard's Missing!

Alex II didn't like this, but he had to enforce the law anyway, since he was the TTC Senior Officer of the current TTC branch. He declared, "Okay, everybody! STOP! First of all, we are Time Toon Cops; two, we not part of the Tanuki clan; and lastly, STOP THIS FEUD RIGHT NOW! We don't want the other people to get hurt."

All at once, the Tanukis and Kitsunes stopped fighting at the sound of his voice. Anthors sighed, before saying, "That's better. Now...why are you two fighting over this Golden Apple?"

"I AM GOING TO BE RICH!" said Mai. "AND THIS IS OURS! I FOUND IT!" Mai saying

"NO!" retorted Kaiya. "THAT APPLE WAS ON OUR PROPERTY! We found it first, not you!"

Rouge sighed, "Okay, this is geting nowhere..."

Then a male dog officer came to them and said to Alex II, "Sir, the Shard of Morgana is missing."

"WHAT! Oh, great...Psycho Armington is behind this-that apple got his name on it."

"Now we knew why he wants us out of the way," said Bert.

Bentley said, "This feud cost me my wife! After I get Ness back, I'm going to deal with that monster!"

"Okay," Alex II continued after much thinking. "First, me, President Raccoon, Bentley, Alex III and Tayaina Tuskenaro will go get Vanessa, and we'll also call Prime Minster Yugi Muto, while Team 2 will deal with this feud and Team 3 figure out what Psycho's real plan is."

"Right," said the toons.

They went to their cars, but the Kitsune warriors suddenly blocked them. They roared, "WE WON'T LET YOU GET PAST US!"

"ICE TRAP!"

From out of nowhere, tons of ice came underneath the Kitsune warriors and trapped them. Then, Avatar Aang, Kitara, Sokka, Zuko, Mai and Suki land on the ground.

"Don't worry," said Aang. "Prime Minster Yugi Muto sent us to stop this feud. He's going with you talk to Vanessa's dad, and he wants to end this feud, too."

"Thanks, Aang."

"No problem."

Then they went into their cars and drove to the Kitsune Mansion.

Psycho and his sidekicks were back at their hideout, having had stolen the Kryptonite shards from the Tanuki Palace many moments earlier. Psycho laughed and said with an evil smile, "At last...we finally have the Kryptonite shards, and everything went beautifully as we planned! Now's the time for the final part of my plan-PHASE FOUR!"

"And what's that?" asked Scarlet.

"Summoning the inhabitant of this cursed shard, what else? There's a little rumor I heard that an evil ghost named Morgana was said to reside in the Kryptonite shard, which fell from the sky after the planet had exploded. If we summon her and beckon her to join us on our mission to take over the world, my dream of vanquishing Alex II and his allies will be fulfilled and I will finally get my wish of avenging our being thrown out of toon society!"

He laughed again, as did his teammates. After a while, Dexter said, "Wow! You're really a genius, Psycho! Crzy, but _still _a genius! So, when can we start summoning her now?"

Suddenly, a loud explosion caught the Armingtons' attention. Psycho growled, "I'll bet it's that Tanuki girl again. Come on-we'll go down to deal with that persistent little cunt..."

They went to investigate the origin of the racket. When they came upon the room where it had happened, all they found...was a small old billy goat, bleeting and chewing on what appeared to be a piece of hay. Sin said, "Hey...it's a goat. What's it doing here?"

Psycho went over to the goat to have a closer look. He murmurred, "Hmmmmm...looks harmless, but I have NO idea how it could've started the explosion. Anyway, since we can't be seen buying food in public, it'll probably have to do for emergency rations."

Just as he said that, a bold male voice declared, "And _you'll _do for a sentence of 1, 000 years in jail!"

The human-weasel hybrid spun around to face the goat again, which instantly transformed into a young 29-year-old male racccoon in a police uniform. He growled, "WHO ARE YOU?"

Holding his stunner gun up to aim at Psycho, the raccoon replied, "The name is Kentaro Tanuki, officer of the TTC Japanese Police Branch. You are under arrest!"


	9. Chapter 8: When Kentaro Met Nellie

Chapter 8: When Kentaro Met Nellie

"Go to the Dark Dragon," said Psycho to his teammates. "Malford's grave site should be there. Put the Shard of Morgana next to it-I will catch up." The rest of the Six Exiled Armington Clan entered into their jet and blasted off, while Psycho went to face Kentaro. "You made a BIG miskate coming to face me."

"I'm not as dumb as you think, buster," retorted Kentaro. "So put your paws up in the air right now, or I'll shoot."

"Heh...then try your best shot."

Psycho took his sunglasses off. He had red slit-like eyes, and he smiled. Kentaro put his paws together, as they glowed with blue energy-he was preparing to send a hadoen at Psycho, but the sly weasel-human dodged the attack easily. Then Kentaro sent more attacks, all the while Psycho dodged them, did flips, and moved fast towards Kentaro. And just like that, he punched him hard enough to send him to the wall.

Psycho put his sunglasses back on and declared, "I am faster, stronger, and more dangerous than anybody alive on earth. I let your sister get the best of me, because she will see that I am not a pushover." He grabbed Kentaro, punched him a few times, then threw him into a wall. "You will be useful to my plans, Kentaro. I see you've got potential, but not really." He started walking towards Kentaro.

Kentaro snarled under his breath, "Grrr...I will never serve you..."

"I learned a new trick that I'd like to show you," continued Psycho. "It's called 'Demon Control. Since I am part-demon, that means you will become my servant." With that, he grabbed Kentaro and proceeded to take his pants off. "Time for some fun..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Psycho recieved an unexpected visitor-Nellie Snooper, who had wandered away from the cops, possibly to go exploring the area. Aiming her laser gun at Psycho, she shouted, "Get your hands off of that cop!"

The weasel-human growled. He was just about to turn Kentaro into a servant, and the cat had just now spoiled his plan. Throwing the unconscious raccoon aside, Psycho growled, "I dare ya to make me..."

It didn't take Psycho long enough to realize that Nellie was even more tougher and more stronger than Takara Tanuki herself. After recieving punches, kicks, and cat-like scratches from her, Psycho slipped away out of sight. Just before he was out of sight, he shouted, "Don't think it's gonna be over yet! I'll be back...and this time, YOU'LL PAY!"

Nellie went over to Kentaro and looked him over. She gasped in shock-this was the Kentaro Tanuki she had just recognized from the poster she had seen at the restaurant. All at once, she immediately prepared to administer First Aid procceedures, and before long the raccoon was treated and he recgained consciousness. Once he looked up at his feline savior, he sat frozen in awe. Nellie asked him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kentaro replied after a short pause. "But...who are you...and what are doing here?"

"I'm Nellie Snooper, of the TTC. I was going sightseeing for a while until I noticed you about to get raped by Psycho."

Kentaro smiled. He stood up slowly, before bowing deeply. He answered, "I am Kentaro Tanuki, of the TTC Japanese Police. You have completely saved my life, and for that honorable gesture, I'm greatly indebted to you."

Nellie smiled sweetly. From the moment she first saw him, it was obvious to her that she had fallen deeply and irreversably in love with the famous Japanese hero.

Back in Tokyo, Alex II, Fifi, Bentley, President Raccoon, Alex III, Tayiana Tuskenaro and Prime Minster Yugi Muto arrived in his limo to the Kitsune Mansion.

"We'd better go convince them before it's too late," Alex II said.

Then a pair of Kitsune guards came out, one in red and one in blue. They barked, "WHO GOES THERE?"

"I'd like to speak with Vanessa's father," said Yugi. "I am Prime Minister Yugi Muto of Japan, and I want to end this feud. So, let me in or I'll have you both arrested." The guards, taken aback by the identity of the country's leader, bowed to him and moved out of the way to let them in. They ran straight up to the room, where they witnessed Hiramatsu about to strike Vanessa. Yugi shouted, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Hiramatsu turned around and saw the Prime Minister and the TTC officers. He said, "Prime Minister Yugi Moto...what are you and those interlopers doing here?"

"We're here for three reasons," answered Alex II. "One-my dad's brother adopted your daughter when she was just four years old, so that automatically makes her my cousin. Two-I'm also a clan member, and youu two clans need to get along. And three-we've got two male kitsunes on our team."

"Why?

"Let me show you."

Alex II walked up to Hiramatsu and rolled up his sleeve to show the Armington Clan symbol-two swords crossing each other, with the AC symbol on it. He continued, "Many years ago, my clan helped your two clans stop Malford and the Dark Dragon from destorying Japan. And If you two don't help each other up and let my adopted cousin go back to her husband, then you're going to have a completely destroyed Japan in your hands."

"Don't be ridiculous," sneered Hiramatsu. "Malford and Dark Dragon are dead."

Bert said, "You're wrong. The Six Exiled Armington Clans plan to use our arch-enemy Morgana in the Kryptonite shards, to bring Malford and Dark Dragon back to life."

Hiramatsu stood looking at them for some time. Vanessa pleaded, "Listen to them, Daddy. They know what they're doing. The apple doesn't belong to us, nor to the Tanukis. If we can stop this feud and work together, we can be abled to stop Psycho and his team."

Her father's ears perked up at hearing the name. He muttered, "Psycho..."

"What do you know about him?" asked Fifi.

Hiramatsu clinched his fists tightly, a surge of rage flowing through him. Then, he began to roar angrily and blew a long stream of fire, almost startling Yugi and the TTC officers. He roared, "PSYCHO! THAT MALICIOUS TROUBLEMAKER! THE FURRY SCOURGE OF MANKIND! So, he's the one who could've started this feud..." Going over to the window and pointing outside, he continued, "With my keen eyesight I noticed his insignia imprinted on the Golden Apple that caused this feud in the first place. I will do all I can to help you-I'll stop the feud, declare peace between the two ancient clans, and team up together to fight this menace!"

"Thanks, Dad," said Vanessa, happily hugging him. "I knew you'd be able to trust them!"

Suddenly, Alex II's cell phone rang. He answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex II," said Nellie on the other end. "It's me-I found someone who I think might be able to help us fight Psycho Armington."

"And who would that be?"

"Kentaro Tanuki, Japan's greatest hero. I found him in Psycho's hideout on the outskirts of Nagano, Japan. I had a chance to talk with him for a while, before telling him about our present situation. I believe he can be to one to help us."

"Good. Bring him with you when you come back to our team."

After hanging up, Alex II said to the TTC, "Let's go back out and wait for Nellie. As for you, Bentley, you'll stay with the Kitsunes and help them quell this feud." And they left. Bentley turned to Hiramatsu and said, with a nervous smile, "So...any chance of me forgiving you for what you did to me and Vanessa?"

Hiramatsu stared at Bentley for a while. Then, he walked away, saying, "Come with me. There is something I'd like to tell you about my daughter that you probaby didn't even know..."


	10. Chapter 9: The Rise Of The Dark Dragon

Chapter 9: The Rise Of The Dark Dragon

Bentley followed Hiramatsu into a room that was once Suki and Vanessa's bedroom. Upon coming upon a small Hello Kitty doll, the Kitsune elder picked it up, looked at it, and sighed. He said "Suki and Sumi were my most prized possessions...but I've always loved Suki even more. Of all the members of my family, she was the one most dearest to me. She went missing a long time ago during an accident at sea...she was only four years old at the time..."

"And then the Armingtons found her," replied Bentley. "They adopted her into their family, and she has been living n Canerica ever since. I had always assumed that her original parents were dead."

"No. We're alive...we're all still alive...me, and my wife Reiko...my daughter Sumi...my three sons Banko, Haru, and Masato...my parents and my wife's parents. And all the rest of our relatives. You have to remember, Bentley, that we are a hardy and resilient species. We rarely die, even in the most gruesome situations."

"Heh, no wonder you're still around."

Hiramatsu sat down. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if in deep thought. Then, he looked up t Bentley and said, "I'm terribly sorry for separating you from Suki. I am already aware that you're not a Tanuki-it was all a case of mistaken identity. When she mentioned you as her husband, I failed to realize that you were on our side."

"It's okay, Mr. Kitsune," answered Bentley with a smile. "I forgive you. Even though I was hurt and rejected, it didn't stop me from finding a way to get my wife back...as well as meeting an extra set of in-laws."

Hiramatsu grinned, before opening his arms to invite Bentley into his embrace. As he hugged the ecstatic raccoon, he muttered happily, "At last...now I have a fourth son...a son-in-law..."

Meanwhile, Alex II and his team met up with Nellie, and while there she explained to them about how she met Kentaro and how she learned of Psycho's plans with the Kryptonite shard. She said, "They're on their way to Dragon Island."

"Well, we'd better get there," answered Alex II. "And Bentley is helping Vanessa and Hiramatsu to ease the feud with Prime Minster Yugi."

Then Charles' old friend, who had survived all these years with Fuzzy and the Sailor Scouts, suddenly showed up. She was Salior Solaris, a.k.a Julayla Beryl. Charles looed up and muttered, "Julayla...is that you?"

"Charles?" asked Julayla.

They started hugging each other. Charles laughed and said, "Man, I haven't seen you all these years, since I froze myself!"

"Yeah," replied Julayla. "I heard you did that after you had resigned form the presidency."

Bert asked, "Can you introduce us to your new friend, Charles?"

"Oh...this is my friend, Julayla Beryl aka Salior Solaris. Her husband is the Mississippi Gov. Fuzzy Lumpkins."

Julayla giggled and said, "You must be his pals. Nice to meet you." Then she saw Bunnie Rabbot and Estelle LeChatte, who stood with Charles. She was confused. "What happened to you and Blaze?"

"It's a long story, Julayla," answered Charles. "She's with Bert now."

Estelle came up in front of Julayla and bowed politely. She said, "Bonjour, Madame Beryl. It is a pleasure to have met you."

"Uh, we can do family reunions later," sai Alex III. "Because they're planning to bring the Dark Dragon and Malford back."

"You're right."

Then Spryo, Cynder, Jake Long, Rose, Haley Long, Shien Long, Fu Dog, Trixie, Spud, Austraina Dragon and the Dragon Council came. Charles waved to them and said, "Hey, guys."

"Yo! Charles!" shouted Jake. "Long time no see."

Spyro said, "Since we Beat Malford and the Dark Dragon, we can do it again."

"Okay. Let's get into the plane and stop them." Then they entered into their jet and took off.

On Dragon Island, Psycho landed on the ground. His crew were ready. He turned to them and said, "Everything in place?"

"Yes, Boss," answered Max. "Every thing al set up and ready to go."

"Let's do this. And hurry-they're on their way, and we will give them a warm welcome! HA-HA-HA!"

He went over to the shard and started chanting in Japanese. As the shard began to glow, he intoned, "The Three Tearriros of this Year, arise! Go inside of the bodies of the Dark Dragon, Chan, and Malford! Bring them back alive...NOW!"

The shard power went into the three bodies. Their eyes glowed a bright green and they began waking up . Once they were free, they looked at the ones that freed them. The Dar Dragon said, "Thank you for waking us up from the dead. What is your name?"

"I AM PSYCHO ARMINGTON," replied Psycho. "LEADER OF THE SIX ARMINGTON EXILED CLAN. I AM THE MOST EVIL HUMAN/WEASEL HYBRID IN THE WORLD."

"Ahhhh...I see you've got potential to be evil. And I also I heard you had raped a lot of pepole-that's evil enough. Get on my side, so you and the Six Armington Exiled Clan are in."

"You did good," said Chan. "And now you've got the power to bring anyone form the dead."

"Let me see." Then Psycho raised his hand, and thousands of Dead Soldiers from his clan came back. They were male Toon Foxes, Bats, Raptors, Dark Dragons, Birds and Alligators. Even Dead Vector came back, but now he is a Zombie Servant.

"Ah, Vector," said Psycho. "I heard Jackson killed you, and now your soul is mine to control, since it didn't went to heaven, and they will be in a shock to see you."

"Yes, Master Psycho," said Vector.

"Now, when they come, I want you o get rid of them."

"MASTER PSYCHO, WE WILL WIN!" shouted the Psycho Warriors.

"Let's see if they can beat the TTC," said Dexter.

"They will, Dexter. Then we will kill them and rape them, too! HE-HE-HEH!" And then they entered into Psycho's new castle...and a new plan.


	11. Chapter 10: The Battle Begins!

Chapter 10: The Battle Begins!

The TTC Jet arrived at Dragon Island. Once they landed, they headed out and looked around for any signs of Psycho and his team. Charles said, "Okay, we're here. We'd better find them now."

Then Julayla saw the used-up shard. She said, "They were here, Charles. And the shard has been used up."

"Oh, no," muttered Alex II. "They must've done it."

"You are right, Alex II! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

They turned around to see Dexter with his Dead Troops. He said with an evil grin, "Our boss wants to see you." At his signal, Psycho, Sin, Sarena, Max, Malford, Dark Dragon, Chan and Bananas all came out.

"YOU!" Spryo, Cynder, Jake, Rose, Dragon Council, Austrian Dragon, Lai Shi, Haley, And Fu Dog shouted.

Then Bananas began to rap. "Whoa! What up, everyone! Dark Dragon and Psycho will destroy y'all!"

"Did that monkey just rap?" Bert asked, confused.

"Yeah, he did," answered Fu Dog. "He's a Guardian Animal that went rogue."

The Dark Dragon hissed, "Since you're all here, now's the time to meet your demise."

"Yeah," added Psycho. "And I'd like you to meet someone that you know, Vanilla and Cream."

Zombie Vector came out, bowing to Psycho. Vanilla and Cream were shocked to see him, an so were the Sonic Heroes. Sonic exclaimed, "VECTOR!"

"He's a Dead Zombie now," continued Psycho. "That means he can't be brought back to life. He's also under my spell, and that means he'll hurt you!"

Malford said, "But first, the appetizer before the Main Course. Psycho, if you'll please..."

"Right." Then he turned to his Zombie Troops and yelled, "ZOMBIES! GET THEM! TAKE THEM OUT!"

The Zombie Soldiers screamed and went charging towards the TTC. Alex II shouted, "Let's go, team!"

"DRAGON UP!" Charles, Jake, Haley, Lai Shi, and the Dragon Council all became dragons. Then they began to attack the Zombies. Nellie tried to fire her laser gun at a Zombie Cat, but the cat was dodging her blast. He flipped over and kicked her hard, sending her to the ground. Psycho boasted, "I remember my homework on you, Nellie. These zombies got my T-Virus in them-that means that they are faster, stronger, and smarter, too. In other words...YOU'RE SCREWED! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

The Zombie Cat was about to sink his fangs into Nellie's head when Kentaro came charging towards him and knocked him off. Nellie said, "Thanks, Kentaro! You've saved me!"

"Just returning the favor," replied Kentaro with a wink, before turning to face the Zombie Cat. The battle went on for hours and hours, until all the zombies were gone. Psycho was at his wits' end, so he grabbed Estelle by the arms and pinioned her to the ground. Charles shouted, "ESTELLE!"

"Back off, you fools," he snarled. "One more step towards me, and I'll rape this Parsian pussycat!"

"You wouldn't dare!" muttered Charles angrily.

"Who cares? I can rape anyone-even your wives. The only reason I'm doing this is because I'm the supreme leader of all that is evil! HA-HA-HA!"

Charles backed away, seething in rage. But as he did this, he bumped into somebody that was behind him. Upon looking up, he gasped. It was Estelle again! Charles said, "Estelle? If you're over there..."

"Take heart, _mon amour_," whispered Estelle. "I understand we are cornered...but I have a plan. Bentley paged me to tell me that he and Vanessa had finally managed to stop the feud between the Tanukis and the Kitsunes. And...I've also brought in someone who can help us kick off our surprise attack."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Psycho laughed evilly, before saying, "So, Time Toon Jerks...any last words, before I send you to your graves?"

"We have one, Psycho," Estelle boldly shouted. "And it's...TAKARA!"

"That's what I thought. Now, time to say goodbye, you...what the-"

He had looked down and started to notice the fake Estelle immediately transform into Takara. She smirked and said, "Hi, Psycho Did ya miss me?"

"YOU!" Psycho growled. "You've tricked me! Now, you're gonna PAY!"

"Not until _you _do the paying first!"

She gave a loud whistle, and all at once Bentley, Vanessa, and the Tanuki and Kitsunes came running. Also tagging along with them were Psycho's past victims, eager for revenge: Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Honey Bunnie, Penelope Cat, Bambi's mother, Sweet Polly Purebred, Dot Warner, Bugs Bunnie, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Pepe Le Pew, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Scooby Doo, Huckleberry Hound, Underdog, Augie Doggie, Boo Boo Bear, Astro, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse. Psycho muttered fearfully,"What? It...it can't be! It possibly CAN'T be! NO!"

"LET'S GET HIM!" shouted Sweet Polly Purebred. "CHARGE!"

All the toons started attacking Psycho and his team. Penelope scratched Dexter all over, Underdog KO'd Rochester, and Minnie, Daisy, and Honey were beating Scarlet up. The female Armington tried to hypnotize them and make them hurt themselves, but Minora stepped forward and said to them, "I'll handle this!" With that, she roared and slashed Scarlet, before delivering a punch that sent Scarlet hurtling into the ground. Minnie smiled and said, "Thanks!"

"No prob," answered Minora, blowing on her paw.

Takara turned to the Dark Dragon and Malford. She murmured, "And as for you..." Holding up another Kryptonite shard, she continued boldly, "Just as Morgana has been trapped in the Kryptonite shards, so shall you be for all generations! NOW, COME BACK!" She held up the piece, which started to glow a bright golden color. Soon, the Dark Dragon and Malford got sucked into the shard. They shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The two undead villains were gone. The Six Armingtons were all outnumbered, and realizing this, they feebly raised their paws up. Vanessa came over and slapped the handcuffs on Psycho, saying, "Now you'll never cause us any more trouble ever again!"

"Curses," Psycho muttered under his breath.

Bright Eyes noticed the shard that Takara was hlding. She asked, "What are you going to do with that shard now?"

"With the Dark Dragon and Malford trapped in it," replied Takara. "It is now known as the Peace Shard. I'll make sure it's kept somewhere nice and secure, and as long as we have it in our possession, our clan and that of the Kitsunes will continually live in peace and will never fight each other again."

"Cool."

"So, I guess this wraps things up," said Alex II. "Everything's back to normal now. We've had one heck of an exciting adventure."

"Yeah," said Nellie. Then, she added with a smile, "But do you know what else is exciting? Kentaro and I have decided to get married!"

The TTC, Tanukis, Kitsunes, and toons gaped in surprise at this unexpected announcement. After a while, Kami said, "Nellie...you're...marrying...OUR BROTHER?"

"That's right," she answered. "And starting today, I'm ready to become Mrs. Kentaro Tanuki!"

The teams cheered. Snooper smiled and hugged Nellie-he was extremely happy for his sister. He said, "We wish you the very best of luck with your new life."

"Thanks, Snoop," replied Nellie. "Now, let's get on back to Tokyo and let the wedding begin!"


	12. Chapter 11: A Wedding Made In Tokyo

Chapter 11: A Wedding Made In Tokyo

The Bat-Armington Triplets, seeing that Kentaro and Nellie were engaged, decided to marry the Tanuki triplets, since they were cute Anthors II said, "Uh, Dad..."

"Yeah, son?" answered Anthors I.

"Can Andwers, Art, and I marry Kami, Kumi and Kuri Tanuki?"

"Sure, sons. Go ahead and ask them."

"Yes," added Rouge. "Just like your dad asked me to marry him 200 years ago."

"Okay, Dad and Mom."

Then they went up to Kami, Kumi, and Kuri. Anthors II said, "Kami, Kumi, and Kuri Tanuki, since you three are cute and make the best sushi in town, like you jus said, e wanna ask you one question...will you marry us?"

The girls giggled. Kami replied, "Oh, sure! Sure, we will marry you."

"COOL!"

Alex II said, "I think Psycho and his crew should be sent to the Prison Colony in the Hades Universe, since he will break out of jail easily."

"That's a good idea, Alex II," replied Julayla. "They're still dangerous, after all."

"I agree, too," said Charles.

Bert nodded in agreement as well. "Okay, Prison Colony, Hades Universe it is. And who's in charge of that?"

"TTC Multiverse Striker Armington II, my counterpart," Alex II said. "I will call him and let him know he got some prisoners heading his way."

Peace had returned at last. After a fabulous quadruple wedding and a party that followed, Bert Jr. and Maggie decided that their honeymoon is over and that it's time to go home. So, the TTC left Japan to head right back to the United States of Canerica. They took with them souvenirs that they hoped would forever be connected with the memory of that day-Kentaro, Kami, Kumi, Kuri, and Sumi joined the team (with their clans' blessings, of course) and went back with them, with the hope of becoming Canerican citizens someday. And Bentley, having become proud of being the husband of a Kitsune, promised to cherish and respect the magic that Vanessa's birth country had imposed on him. Sometimes it's good to be a Japanese _and_ Canerican citizen at the same time.

THE END!


End file.
